


Attimi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divergenti [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su diverse coppie di Divergent.





	Attimi

Attimi

  
  
  
Petris  
  
Cap.1 Togheter  
  
I capelli corti di Tris solleticavano il collo di Peter. Quest’ultimo sbuffò nel sonno e si girò, dandole le spalle. I respiri di entrambi i giovani addormentati risuonavano nella casetta di legno. La giovane divergente mugolò nel sonno e allungò le braccia, afferrando l’altro. Gli strinse il petto asciutto e gli strofinò la guancia contro la schiena, continuando a dormire. Entrambi erano coricati sopra una specie di sacco grigiastro, adagiato sopra le listelle di legno del pavimento. Peter le strinse le mani nelle proprie. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo lo zigomo sporgente di lui.  
Dai campi coltivati all’esterno arrivavano i suoni dello stormire delle foglie e dei grilli.  
  
[109].

  
Eric/Tris   
  
Cap.2Sleep  
  
“Solo lei si poteva addormentare così” brontolò Eric, guardando la giovane con la testa riversa sulla sua spalla. Sbuffò sonoramente e la prese in braccio, adagiandosela contro il petto. Le mise una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Se non si abitua a questi ritmi la cacceranno da qui. O morirà, probabilmente morirà” grugnì. Osservò il petto di lei che si alzava e abbassava, regolare. Le mise il mento sulla testa, sporse il labbro inferiore. Si grattò i piercing sopra il sopracciglio.  
“Ingenua deficiente, io ancora non ho capito come mai non ci sia modo per me di staccarmi da lei” si lamentò.  
  
[110].

  
Tris/Four. Scritta per Shine_Hanako kun.  
  
  
Cap.3 Divergenti  
  
  


Tris ascoltava lo sferragliare del treno, le rimbombava nelle orecchie. Incrociò le gambe e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, strinse fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Four le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e chinò lo sguardo.

“Sei abbastanza divergente da sembrare cupa e riflessiva, mentre il tuo sguardo resta indomito” le disse. Le accarezzò la guancia con la mano.

“La mia vita è cambiata di nuovo all’improvviso, più velocemente che nelle prove mentali. Però…” rispose lei. Prese la mano di lui nella propria e se la strofinò contro la guancia.

“Tu sei abbastanza simile da me da farmi capire che, amore o non amore, resteremo insieme” disse.

[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xby67viqT5Q  
Will/Christina.  
  


Cap.4 La paura degli intrepidi

“Sai, quando parli così a lungo, si vede proprio che hai un’aria da Erudito” borbottò Christina.

“Sicura Candida? Io penso sia fascino, visto che non fai altro che mangiarmi con gli occhi” ribatté lui. Le sue iridi verdi brillavano. Christina assottigliò gli occhi.

“Piantala, idiota” borbottò.

< Odio la mia faccia, riesce sempre a leggere quello che penso. Se solo non fosse così dannatamente bello… cazzo, vuoi vedere che lo amo? > si domandò.

“Sai qual è l’unica cosa che fa paura a un intrepido?” chiese Will.

“Essere buttati fuori” ribatté la mora. Will le mosse l’indice davanti al viso.

“L’amore” ribatté.

[102].


End file.
